Clyde Andrews
Clyde "Drake" Andrews is an upcoming on Glee: The New Years. He is best known for his downright nasty personality, and the fact that he used to date New Directions member, Cheyenne McLarson. He is a villain in every way, and rarely shows any morals or sympathy at all. Personality Sexual. That would be the first word that you would use to describe Drake. Literally the kid would probably hump anything that has a pulse. He doesn't care who or when, he just loves getting physical and getting what he wants. One thing you must know is that kid is willing to do anything to get what he wants, and nothing will get in his way. He is incredibly competitive and has quite the compulsion to win. In his relationships, Drake has turned out to be rather abusive and manipulating them to get what he wants. The kid is all in all bad news. He does have a redeeming quality, in that he is passionate. The problem is he is passionate about all the wrong things, but he can love and care about something almost more than anyone else can. Biography Season Three The Devil's Advocate Clyde makes his appearance as he meets his ex-girlfriend, Cheyenne McLarson in the McKinley hallways, his whole plan is to try to win her back after their break-up in four years, but Cheyenne, herself, refused. When he returns back again to do so at lunch, Cheyenne causes a mini-flash mob as she sings We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together with him. Meanwhile, his next plan is to try to do it again, however, it doesn't go as good either, especially when her boyfriend Ari makes his way near. Vandalized Clyde tries to start a feud with New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline by making lies to each group saying that they wanted to battle each other, as this happens, Clyde pushes himself out of the arguments at Breadstix by making out with girlfriend, Isabel Almendarez. The next day, Vocal Adrenaline performs first, and Karin Stefano, touches all around Clyde, and he doesn't seem to care about it, but when Isabel gets involved in a fight with Karin, it leads to more tension. Cheyenne tries to call Clyde, but he, sarcastically, acts like his phone is breaking up, by singing Telephone. Clyde tries to apologize to Isabel and tries to make her believe that he's not attracted to Karin at all, and kisses her to win her back, after that, he and Vocal Adrenaline sings Eye of the Tiger. Breaking the Habit In a flashback, Clyde makes an appearance as he gangs up on Mayson with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline, terribly disapointed in him for hanging with New Directions at the Halloween Party, he kicked Mayson out of Vocal Adrenaline, and when Mayson refused, Clyde threatened him, saying to either leave or to take a punch to the face. Gossip 101 Clyde is seen in Carmel High performing Rumour Has It ''with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline (while this part is split up when Dalton Academy performs it) when he finishes, later on, he approaches Cheyenne, who visits uninvited, and wants to end the feud they have with New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline, while Clyde is still struck after being hit in the face by Carina, he decides that he'd stop interfering, but only if Cheyenne broke up with Ari, he blackmails Cheyenne, trying to make her break up with Ari, and seeing the obvious when he thinks that he doesn't deserve Cheyenne due to their distance with each other. Songs Solos: Season Three: #'Telephone''' (Vandalized) #'Eye of the Tiger '(Vandalized) #'Rumour Has It '(Gossip 101) #'Hurt ' (Hardly Breathing) Solos (In A Duet): #'Rehab' (Cheyenne) (The Devil's Advocate) Solos (In A Group Number) #'All Night Long '(with Judi and Karin) (Vandalized) Category:Recurring Characters Category:VA Member Category:Characters Category:Carmel High School Student